Isane's tale
by JeanValjean2003
Summary: This is the tale of Isane and how she became the fuku-taicho of the 4th squad. Please read and review, but no slashing. Thank you. Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Bleach. And I neither make any profit with it.
1. First Encounter

Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Out of my way! Out of my way! I'm late," a young woman screamed on top of her lungs while running through the halls of the academy in Seireitei. Some of the fellow students who were on their way to their classes turned their heads trying to find the source of the ruckus. What they saw was quite amusing. Down the long hallway they saw a very tall student whose academy robe was way too short and small. Instead of ending short above her feet, the gown barely covered her knees restricting any movements larger than five inches . Thus the woman was only able to "run" in small tip toe steps instead of taking long strides her very long legs were normally capable of.

However, not only her running style was quite entertaining for the bystanders. Even more funny to watch was her method to get everyone out of her way. Of course due to her height several students immediately went out of her way when seeing this giant screaming woman running right in their direction, but not all of them were fast enough to get the message. Those unfortunate enough of being too slow were simply thrown out of her way by her huge and strong arms getting a short - and very unwanted - flying lesson for free.

The young woman did not care what was happening around her. She ignored the angry yells of people she had shoved out of her way. She also did not care about the laughter she supposedly caused. She was used to being laughed at - being always the tallest wherever she was and always wearing clothing too small for her. She couldn't care less right now about that. The only thing that mattered right now was her being late for class. Not just any normal class. No, of course the one day she chose to oversleep was the day where she and her fellow classmates were to be introduced to their future squad leaders - the taichos of the Gotei 13.

She finally reached her goal, but instead of trying to enter her class room quietly she almost jerked the door out of its hinges still screaming about being too late. Every single person in the room instantly stared into her direction - her fellow students, her teacher and the 13 taichos and their fuku-taichos. Being shocked by the sudden focused attention on her the young shinigami tripped over the door sill, causing her to land right on her face. Closing her eyes for a short moment and concentrating on herself, she felt something warm pouring out of her face. She also heard the laughter and snickering around her: "Clumsy giant did it again!"

"Please stop making fun of your fellow student. I am sure you would not appreciate it when you get hurt and everyone around you starts laughing instead of helping you," a very calm female voice spoke. Immediately the class fell silent. Meanwhile the young woman was berating herself silently.

_"Just great Isane. Good job. Not only did you oversleep and were late for class. No, you managed to draw the whole school's attention to that very fact while making an entire fool out of yourself. And on top of it you broke your nose."_

While being busy scolding herself, Isane did not realize that someone was moving to her side and kneeling down beside her.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" It was the same female voice that had silenced the class. Isane did not understand how that had happened. Usually teachers did remind the others students for making fun of her, but that had never stopped them from doing so before. Something was going on here, but she did not know what.

Taking a deep breath Isane slowly opened her eyes and got up. Holding her bleeding nose with her right hand she looked into the beautiful and kind face of the woman beside her. She had blue eyes. Her long black hair was braided in front of her. And she had the kindest smile Isane had ever seen on someone's face in Soul Society. Isane couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. While doing so, she also noticed the white haori the woman was wearing.

_"She is a taicho. No wonder she made the class shut up. But why does she care about me being hurt? I'm not important. I am just a clumsy giant, who was late for class. Unlike her - she is so beautifully small."_

"Oh, your nose is bleeding. Please let me take a look at it," the woman softly asked.

Taken aback by so much kindness, Isane took a step backward.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing taicho-sama."

"You are falling on your face resulting in a bleeding nose, which is probably broken, right in front of me and yet you are telling me that you are alright? Me, the taicho of the 4th squad and head healer of Seireitei?" the taicho asked apparently not angry about the young woman's reaction but being very amused about it.

_"So that is Unohana-taicho. The woman who wrote so many articles about healing kido spells and herbs. And they are very well written as well - it never gave me a headache to read them, though I did not understand very much."_

"I'm sorry Unohana-taicho. That is not what I meant," Isane apologized slightly bowing to the woman in front of her. Then, to the surprise of everyone around her, she released some Reiatsu into her right hand and started to heal herself. Her nose stopped bleeding within seconds.

"See, nothing to worry about," Isane responded with an unsure smile on her face.

Unohana was surprised, but only for a second, that a young academy student knew how to stop a bleeding with Reiatsu alone and not even using Kido to do it. Yes, she herself had written an article about it a couple of years ago. At that time she thought about is as a new first aid measure. Many shinigami died on the battle field because of bleedings they could not stop due to their lack of healing Kido abilities. Since that time it was mandatory for all seated officers in every squad and of course for all her subordinates to learn that specific healing technique. Though why this young student before her knew about it and was able to use it, was right now unexplainable.

"Say, who are you and how is it that you know about this healing method?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Kotetsu Isane. And I read about this method in an article I found in the library a couple of months ago. See, I am very clumsy. And I thought it useful to know how to heal such minor injuries myself," Isane quickly responded while looking shyly at the taicho before her.

"I see Isane-chan. Still, please let me take a closer look at your face so that I can determine whether your nose was broken or not."

"No, that is really not necessary. I am fine." Seriously, why did this taicho pay her so much unnecessary attention. Isane couldn't help but wonder. Meanwhile she tried to move more backwards, away and out of reach of Unohana when suddenly a very scary smile appeared on said taicho's face. Every single hair on Isane's neck was standing on end. She didn't dare to move anymore. At this moment Isane knew, why her classmates had stopped laughing so quickly. This woman was scary - really scary.

Gulping very hard Isane started to walk towards Unohana-taicho, whose smile quickly changed back from scary to friendly.

"Let me see," Unohana commanded mildly while touching Isane's nose with tender fingers. Isane flinched at the touch, because she did not like being touched by strangers and, more importantly here, it hurt like hell.

"It is as I thought. You broke your nose. I can heal your nose but that takes a couple of minutes. Please come to see me at squad four as soon as your classes are over. As for the pain, take this pill now," the taicho said while pulling out a small box with different pills out of her shihakusho. Obediently Isane took the pill and swallowed it. The pain in her face vanished at once.

"Hai, Unohana-taicho. Thank you," Isane bowed again before turning around and taking her seat.


	2. Squad 4

Chapter 2: Squad 4

_"What a messed up day. And I can't even go home. I still have to go to squad four to let Unohana-taicho fix my nose."_

It was dawning already when Isane was dragging herself to the squad four barracks. She was moody and tired and somewhat hungry. And she really did not want to see anyone anymore today. Yet, she had to go. She has been already the receiver of Unohana's smile today - and she did not want to make this experience again very soon. Isane actually shuddered to think what would happen if she tried to disobey the taicho's direct order.

Finally reaching her goal Isane walked up to a nurse at the front desk.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me where I could find Unohana-taicho?"

"If it is not an emergency the clinic has closed for today. I am afraid you have to come back tomorrow to seek treatment. Besides, Unohana-taicho usually does not tread minor injuries of academy students," came the neutral response.

"I am aware that it is already very late," Isane replied through gritted teeth. Couldn't this day just simply end?

"Be that as it may, Unohana-taicho ordered me to come here today after class. If I had been able to come earlier, I would have done so. Trust me. Now, could you please tell me where I could find her?"

At this point Isane was deeply frustrated. Her whole day had been a mess. And now she was risking the wrath of one of the strongest taichos in Seireitei. Not that her list of today's misfortunes wasn't long enough already.

"May I ask what is going on here?" a male voice suddenly spoke up behind the two women.

"Fuku-taicho." The nursed bowed immediately to him. "This young student claims to have been ordered by Unohana to come here today and speak to her."

"Ah, yes I remember. You were the one who broke her nose today in class. However, I also remember that you were supposed to come immediately after school. Classes have ended over four hours ago. Explain yourself!"

For a short moment Isane considered to simply run away. Then again, she was too scared of Unohana-taicho's reaction. So instead she let her head drop and mumbled in the fuku-taichos direction.

"What was that? Look at me and speak up when talking to me!"

"I had been put into detention and couldn't leave earlier," Isane responded now clearer while looking straight into his face. She also felt her face becoming red from embarrassment. The only thing she wanted to do was to leave. Right. Now.

"And may I ask why you have been kept after class?"

"No, you may not!" Isane shouted without given a single thought to the probable consequences.

"How dare y..."

"May I ask what all this is all about?" a serene female voice spoke up behind them.

"Taicho!" The man bowed politely to his superior and so did the nurse. Isane on the other hand, was too shocked to react. She had just been caught red-handed fighting with Unohana's fuku-taicho. This couldn't be good.

"This brat here just refused to explain why she could not follow your orders, taicho."

"I see. Well, I am certain she is going to tell me then while I take care of her nose. Please follow me Isane-chan."

Isane didn't move. Or more precisely, she couldn't move. Her body was frozen out of fear what might happened next. Certainly the taicho would punish her for the fight she had just witnessed. And that would be even before she would find out the reason for her being so late. So instead of following the taicho, Isane stood rooted to the ground, looking down to the floor pale and shivering. Unohana quickly realized that the young woman was not following her and turned around.

"Isane-chan, please look at me," Unohana spoke softly, trying to gain the young woman's attention. It was, however, useless. Isane did not react at all. Clearly, this young student was in distress. Tough why was unknown to the taicho. Maybe there were more things than Isane's nose that needed to be fixed. In any case, Unahana needed to take a closer look at the girl. So instead of trying to talk to her any further, she simply lifted the young woman of the ground and carried Isane in her arms. This apparently brought the woman out of her stupor as she suddenly squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out of Unohana's hold. Unohana wouldn't have any of it.

"Isane-chan." The two women's faces were only inches apart at that moment. Isane was directly staring into that fearful smile and instantly stopped moving. Satisfied with the reaction Unohana continued her way to one of the single treatment rooms. When she got there she lifted Isane on the examination table. The girl didn't dare to move, instead she looked truly afraid at Unohana and the things that were to come. The taicho saw that and took pity on the girl.

"Isane-chan, there is no need to be afraid. The treatment is not going to hurt and I will not punish you for your little outburst with my fuku-taicho. I know, he can sometime be difficult. Do not worry. All I want is that you talk to me and tell me the truth. Understood?"

Isane looked into that beautiful face. She couldn't find any signs deceiving Unohana's words. So she nodded and relaxed a little. Unohana now genuinely smiled at her. That was so much better. She then carefully took Isane's head into her hands and turned it towards her and the room light. Holding her right hand above her patient's nose, she summoned some reiatsu into it and started to heal her. Ten minutes later all bones were set into their rightful places.

"That's it. You nose is a good as new. How do you feel?" Unohana asked, clearly satisfied with her work.

"It feels fine. Thank you taicho-sama," the young woman said while moving her nose a little bit, testing it for any pain.

"Good. Now I want to know, what took you so long to get here Isane-chan? And please tell the truth. I promise, I will not be mad nor will I punish you."

"Ahmm ... ," Isane started while feeling suddenly very warm and self-conscious, desperately trying to avoid looking at Unohana.

"Well?"

"Ahm..., I ... , I got kind of into a fight. And then Riyamoru-taicho ordered me to clean each and every single class room. That's why I came so late. I am sorry Unohana-taicho," Isane spoke. Her head had now a striking resemblance with a tomato with silver hair on top instead of green.

"And why and with whom did you get into a fight Isane-chan?" Unohana inquired. Earlier that day the taicho had gotten a report by the academy nurse that three boys were brought to her with several bumps and bruises. However, there was nowhere a girl mentioned. So Unohana wondered if that report was somehow related to Isane's story.

"They made fun of my younger sister Kotetsu Kiyone, because she made a mistake during her kido lesson. So at first I yelled at them, but they wouldn't stop and Kiyone-chan was crying. I only wanted them to stop making fun of her and somehow that ended in us fighting."

"And who exactly are 'they'?"

"The three boys from Kiyone-chan's class. Those stupid, good for nothing boys!"

At this information and only for a second Unohana was raising an eyebrow. Could it be that Isane was talking about the same three academy students that were mentioned in the report? And if that is the case, how come Isane herself wasn't mentioned?

"And did anyone get hurt in that brawl?"

"Hm, I believe the boys were sent to the nurse, because I had managed to hit them a couple of times. Though, I do not believe I hurt them so much."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" Isane was slightly irritated by that question. She didn't get hurt. Well, not so much anyway. And certainly not nearly enough that it would demand anyone's attention. And certainly not the attention of the best healer in Seireitei.

"Are you telling me, that you fought against three grown boys without getting hit at least once?", Unohana asked, her voice dripping with obvious skepticism and a slight warning tone in her voice.

"Yep," Isane simply said, completely oblivious to Unohana's insinuations.

Suddenly all of Isane's hairs were standing on end again and a chill was running up her spine. She looked up into Unohana's face and gulped hard.

"Isane-chan, just three minutes ago I asked you to tell the truth. Now I do not believe that in that fight only the boys sustained injuries, such ones that a very well qualified nurse had to take care of for over an hour. Which also means, that I believe you are lying. Let me be very clear about that Isane-chan: I do not appreciate nor tolerate being told anything but the truth; neither from my subordinates, nor from anyone else. I simply find it disrespectful when people try to deceive me. After all I am a taicho of the Gotei 13. So I am asking you for the last time Isane-chan: where you hurt during the fight with the three young men?"

While Unohana was lecturing Isane, her face never lost that smile. And although her voice sounded very calm and controlled Isane couldn't help but notice a deadly threat ringing in it. Being scared again for her life, Isane quickly got up in order to bow very low to Unohana-taicho. Calming her breath, which had sped up unbeknownst to her for the past minute, Isane got up again but remained looking down on her feet.

"Unohana-taicho. I am very sorry. I certainly did not mean to be disrespectful to you. After all, you did show me nothing but kindness today. I am very sorry. Now about the injuries - yes, I got a couple of bruises on my chest and back, but they are not too bad and thus do not need to be treated. I assure you."

"Isane-chan, you are not a healer. Thus it is not up to you to make a judgment about the necessity of treatment for any injuries. Now please, take off your robe and show me your "minor" bruises so that I can decide what or what not to do about them," Unohana requested not as sternly as before but still quite determined.

Isane had no choice but to comply and took her robe off. Unohana was not pleased at all with what she saw. Isane was sprouting some huge bruises, two directly below her rib cage on her chest and one enormous one on her back, though the later looked like to consist of several bruises that had just joined forces.

"Isane-chan, these certainly need medical attention. Are you seriously telling me that you do not feel any pain?" Unohana asked worriedly.

"Well, they really didn't hurt so much in the beginning. Just about an hour ago, while I was finishing cleaning the pain began to increase. Now that I think about it - it might has something to do with the pain medication you gave me this morning. Don't you think?"

"Yes, that is a very plausible explanation. Now, I am going to heal you ..."

"But..."

"No buts, " Unohana admonished the protesting woman before her.

"I'm going to heal you right now and afterwards we will have some tea while talking about taking care of oneself and when it is not only appropriate but necessary to see a healer. Isane-chan you have to understand that not a high tolerance for pain but the absence of pain is normal. And that it is okay to ask for help and to lean on others from time to time."

While lecturing Isane, Unohana had motioned her over to the table again and made her sit down. Speaking inwardly a kido spell for diagnostic, the taicho summoned some reiatsu into her hands and started to move them above Isane's bruises on the front. To her relieve no inner organs got damaged and she could quickly heal the tissue and remove the pain there. However, while doing so Unohana did notice the tired look on Isane's face. No wonder, it was already late and the young student had a really exhausting day behind her.

"Isane-chan, I think it might be best if you lay down while I take care of your back. You will be much more comfortable," Unohana suggested softly while pressing her hands slightly down on Isane's shoulders."

Isane on the other hand really did not want to do that. Even though she had already been feeling tired before entering the fourth squad, the last thing she wanted to do was to literally fall asleep at the taicho's hands. After all her body had send her all possible signals that it wanted to rest. Which was fine with Isane; just not here please. Nevertheless, not wanting to give the taicho another reason to be angry with her, Isane followed Unohana's lead and lay down on her stomach. Instantly sleep threatened to overwhelm her and her eyes got very heavy. Isane had a hard time staying awake.

It did not pass by Unohana that Isane's body was very exhausted. She didn't, however, say anything about it as she did not want to force the young woman more than necessary. Instead, she focused on the injuries on Isane's back. Sadly enough, these bruises were not as easy to heal than the others. Below the dark colored skin, Unohana detected two cracked ribs along with several pulled muscles. Sighing and shaking her head slightly, Unohana summoned again healing kido within her hands and tenderly and softly started to heal the wounds.

Isane could feel the benign, careful and tender treatment Unohana was giving her meanwhile. She also realized that the injuries to her back must have been more severe as it took the taicho much longer to heal them. As Unohana's treatment continued the back muscles relaxed more and more and at some point Isane could not help it but close her eyes. Her body took finally control over her mind and when Unohana was finished Isane had fallen into a deep slumber.

_"So much for having tea with this young fiery spirit tonight," _Unohana thought smiling down on the sleeping girl. She easily, yet carefully, picked up the tall woman and carried her over to an empty single room and tucked her gently into bed. Isane didn't even stir once.

"Sleep well Isane-chan," Unohana whispered while stroking some stray silver her out of Isane's face. She then quietly left the room and gave instructions to a walking by nurse that Kotetsu Isane was not to be disturbed under any circumstances and that she wanted to be notified when the young woman wakes up. After that she returned to her office finishing her work before turning into bed as well.


End file.
